


The Farm Far Away - Dewdrop Drive

by Riteliso



Series: The Farm Far Away [1]
Category: The Farm Far Away
Genre: Afterlife, Anal Sex, Catboys & Catgirls, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Roommates, Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riteliso/pseuds/Riteliso
Summary: An afterlife paradise for pets, gifting them with intelligence and human bodies. The story of two Catboys, Oliver and Sammy.
Relationships: Oliver & Sammy (TFFA)
Series: The Farm Far Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959133
Kudos: 1





	1. Ch.1 - Cat Nap's Over

I slowly woke up. I stretched, yawning widely. I felt heavy. I felt… _weird._ This wasn’t my house. It wasn’t where I last was, either. No cold table beneath my fur. Nobody was holding my paw. I looked around the room. The walls were a pale blue. There were cardboard boxes strewn around. The floor was hardwood, a nice dark colour that my eyes got lost tracing. There was a nightstand; covered in papers and a lamp. I went to knock some papers off of it, before I noticed it. My paw- well, my hand was… a hand. I got up with a start, examining my new hands. All pale and freckly. I suddenly felt really naked, but at the same time, I was covered up by plenty of fabric. Clothes and blankets. The blankets were a deep blue with white undersides, and the clothes were the same sky blue as my walls. I’d never worn clothes before, obviously, except for a sweater _once_. I clawed it off of me quickly and never had to wear it again. I tried to pull open the front of my shirt, but the buttons I couldn’t quite work yet kept it in place. I kept examining myself. My jaw dropped open slightly as I slid my sleeve up, feeling the soft skin that now graced my body. I looked up at the door and saw someone staring at me. Tall, tan, and wide. Blonde hair and pointy cat-ears. What I had left of my hair, now only on my head, stood on end. Their eyes widened, and they quickly began speaking.

“No, no. Don’t worry, dude. I’m not gonna hurt you. I’ve just been waiting for you to wake up. There’s pamphlets on your bedside table to read. They explain what’s going on... I didn’t really get it until someone else explained it to me, though…” They chuckled sheepishly. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me. Take all the time you need to get, uhm… Used to all of it.” They said before walking away, their tail gently swaying as I heard their footsteps get quieter.

My eyes fluttered as I fumbled, sitting up best I could in my unfamiliar body. Reaching out with my new hands, I gently grasped the papers on the desk and brought them back to me. I shifted and shifted, my tail still here in this body, making it difficult to get comfortable. I forced myself to do something I had never done before. Read. It was actually pretty fun. I was enjoying myself the whole time, hearing words in my head as my eyes glossed over those same words on the pages. I read each pamphlet front to back twice, the first time barely understanding, and the second time still barely understanding; but at least I tried.

It talked about how this was a sort of afterlife for pets. I guessed that I was a pet, based on what little information I had. It explained that this afterlife was a sort of mirror for another one they had made for humans years before; and that as hard as they tried they couldn’t make a space where animals could live happily as animals. That led them to make a space where animals could live happily as humans. It said it was called “The Farm.”

I didn’t really understand much about what was said. It also explained how to use some things that I wouldn’t have used before, like the bathroom and kitchen. It explained that they were letting pets decide their own afterlives, after having their living lives entirely decided for them.

I wasn’t about to read it all again, so after some considerable fumbling I opened the drawer and swept the pamphlets in. I assumed I’d probably need them later. I shifted my weight and swiveled my hips, letting my new feet gingerly and gently press against the hardwood floor. I slowly stood up, beginning to uncomfortably walk towards the door. My narrow steps didn’t work as well as they used to, but with a bit of rearranging what was under my clothes things started feeling right.

The hallway was slender, going left and right. There was a door on the far left and right, and then one on the same wall as my bedroom. I could see that the one on the left was open, and see that it had the toilet inside. Meaning either that was the bathroom, or this house was stupid. My legs cautiously carried me there. The tail that once controlled my balance perfectly clumsily swayed side to side, not doing much to help my balance anymore. Although unsteady on my feet, I made it there.

I opened the door further, pushing through with my forearm. The dark was comforting, but as I saw a glance of the mirror I flicked on the lightswitch. I needed to see better. My eyes and ears looked about the same. Green eyes with slit pupils stared back at me before I examined the rest of myself. The rest of me was entirely different. Entirely new. My brown hair was only on my head- it was long, and messy, and I didn’t really know what to do with it besides sweep it off my face. My ears stood out of the top of my hair, with white tufts of fluff inside contrasting against my pink skin and brown hair. My face was peppered in freckles. My arms, too. I pulled down my shirt collar a bit, revealing that just about all of me was dotted in pretty little specks of brown. I blushed as I felt my smooth cheek. I opened my mouth. I still had sharp teeth, too. It felt like I’d been shuffled into a human deck of cards. I had everything I loved having as a cat, and everything I could ever want from a human. I guess… in a way I’d kind of always wanted this.

I’d look at my family and I’d know I was different. But I didn’t understand how. I couldn’t. I was literally too stupid to comprehend what made me different. It felt like I was thinking clearly for the first time ever now. It felt weird, but... It felt good. I slowly left the room, but ducked back in again, staring at that mirror. At what I was now. I had to pry myself away, closing the door behind me to stop temptations from going back in.

Right outside the bathroom door were the stairs. I gripped the railing tightly as I gently tiptoed down them, careful not to fall. My tail fell on the railing too, helping me keep track of where I was. At the bottom of the stairs I found myself in an autumn coloured room. Red walls with a cool grey-stone fireplace. The floorboards were similar to my room but more pale. The couch was a sort of grey with silver lining. On the other end of the room there was a kitchen. It wasn’t separated by any walls, and was predominantly white. The person who was there when I woke up was sitting on the couch and our eyes finally met. I blinked a few times, standing very still.

“Hey.” They started, speaking calmly. “Do you need anything? Are you doing alright?”

I opened my mouth to speak, but then realized I hadn’t heard my voice yet. I felt a sudden anxiety swell inside of me, so I closed my mouth and shook my head. They patted the couch next to them. I looked them up and down.

“Come on,” they clarified; “things aren’t as different as you think.”

They were a messy blonde with a nicked ear. Their skin was tan and their eyes were a cool and calming blue. They wore a big and baggy yellow hoodie with deep purple sweatpants. I slowly sat next to them, feeling my new body weigh down the couch more than my past body ever could have.

“You okay?” Their voice rang through my head. It was quiet for a while before I could respond.

“Yeah… I think so. I should be.” I felt a little sheepish at how ‘cute’ my voice was compared to theirs.

“The Landlord told me your name was Oliver when you... arrived here. You slept a good while.” They scratched the back of their head, their eyes flicking away for a moment. “My name’s Sammy.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” I said, fidgeting a bit. “Could…” I stopped. I knew what I was about to ask was going to be beyond embarrassing if I got turned down. I took a deep breath and worked up the nerve. “Could you… Hold me? Whenever I’ve felt this way someone’s always been there to, y’know-”

I was cut off by being brought into a tight hug that wrapped me in a warmth the bed didn’t provide me with.

“You don’t need to tell me why you need to be held, dude. If you need to be held I’ll hold you. That’s what bros do.” I snuggled into them. I snuggled more and more until I was laying on top of them. Their hand drifted up to my head, stroking my messy hair. They combed through it with their fingers until it was neat. They began massaging my ears as I began purring.

They were the softest thing I’d ever laid against. Though that was due in part to the fact they were kinda chubby… Not in a bad way, obviously. But there was plenty to snuggle into. As I purred I let all my worries melt away. They were right. Things don’t have to be that different.

The crackling of my purring slowly lulled me to sleep on my new friend’s tummy. The abstract shapes of my dreams dancing in my head as I made their hoodie hot with my breath.


	2. Getting Steamy - The Farm Far Away Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short introduction to their landlord and a hot shower, Oliver and Sammy get to have some serious "bonding" time.

I gently stirred. My eyes fluttered open and I yawned. I was still on the couch. It was dark, but I could still feel the hoodie clutched in my hands. There just wasn’t a Sammy inside it at the moment. I stretched on the couch, pressing my face into the soft fabric as my toes tapped some books off of the short counter next to the couch. They hit the ground with a satisfying thump.

I rolled off of the bed and crawled back up onto all fours. My long nails scratched my cheek as I pondered what to do with the pullover in my hands. I could quickly return it; but… I could also wear it. Smirking and quickly making my choice, I pulled it onto me. It was warm. _Really_ warm. I had no idea how he wore this thing indoors. I understood that I’d been snuggling it (and drooling into it) however long I’d been asleep, but the inner lining was so fluffy and luxurious it felt like being in bed wrapped in blankets. But he felt that way all the time. I looked around. It felt alien being in this new house. I studied my surroundings. Where the drywall met brick. Where the fireplace started and ended. The posters of various things and people I didn’t understand adorning the walls.

And once I was sure I was alone, I grabbed his hood… And smelled it deeply; purring. I didn’t know what it was about Sam, but I really liked him already. Every now and then I guess you just… Click with someone. And as I smelled his scent through the hoodie, things were clicking more and more… Eventually I laid back on the couch, crossed my legs, put on the hood, and pulled the drawstrings tight. The hood fully covered my face, and I could smell nothing but his natural scent, and… other sweet scents I didn’t really recognize. Regardless, it smelled amazing to me.

I stood on my tiptoes as I stretched once more; my fingers reaching up as high as they could as I shuddered. Suddenly a knock at the door made me jump. I headed towards the front door, trying to undo the locks on the door as fast as I could. I knew I was taking too long, because I heard a heavy sigh from the other side.

I managed to get it open finally, staring out of the corner for a moment. It was a tall woman. Black hair with a ponytail that was white only at the tip, like it had been dipped in white paint. Her yellow eyes looked down at me as I studied her ears. They looked sort of like mine, but they were rounder. Her eyes were rounder, too. She wore a parka, and filled it out quite nicely. Very wide hips and thighs covered in black jeans with a few rips.

“Ahem.” She said, clearly annoyed with me. “Open the door.”

I did as she said, standing there in pajamas and my roommate’s hoodie.

“Oh,” she started, smirking. “Looks like the boypussies have become fast friends.”

“Wh- boypussies?”

She rolled her eyes. “Catboys. I forgot how annoying it is dealing with new arrivals. Always giant airheads… Anyway, as your landlord, it is my job to deliver this to you.”

She passed me a small case. I looked at it for a while, not knowing exactly how to open it, before she reached into my hands and opened it for me.

“Fuck sake…” She grumbled as She took the somewhat shiny object out and put it on over my eyes. “Glasses. They only just got done being made.”

I could see better than before, but not by much. It kind of confused me, as I flipped them up and down on my face.

“You need those to see clearly. You can already see. You need those to see well. Understand? It’s only a light prescription. That’s all the explaining I’m willing to do.”

I blinked wordlessly, staring up at her. After a moment I said

“Yeah, I see better with these. That’s cool.”  
“And these are your keys. So you can lock and unlock the door from the outside.”  
She placed them in my hand quickly.

“I’m going to leave now. I look forward to seeing you again once you’re…” She vaguely gestured with her hand at me. “More adjusted.” She stepped down the porch’s steps and left; waving.

I stepped out too and locked the door behind me using my new keys. There were two things I needed to lock from the outside. It was easier than I thought it would be, I only put the wrong key in one of the keyholes once. I stepped down the wooden stairs and turned around to examine our house.

It was cute. Peaceful. There was a pale little wooden porch with a wooden awning and swing. It was lopsided, with a picnic table and benches fitting tightly on one side. The house itself was white, wooden, and tall. A sparse peppering of windows, mostly looking into the living room at different levels. There was a window higher than that though, and I wondered what was inside. I took a deep breath and looked at my surroundings. The night was near-silent. Each house was almost entirely unique from each other, yet none of them really stood out. There was a bright light coming from the end of the block that made me slightly uneasy, so I stepped back up the porch stairs and fumbled with my keys.

It was much harder to unlock the door than it was to lock it… My hands fumbled between the many similar looking keys as I tried them in each lock. I probably should have made an effort to remember which shapes and colours of keys went in which locks, but I didn’t. At some point through my attempt to unlock it the door swung open with a grumpy and tired looking kitty on the other side; sans any shirt. My hair all stood on-end from surprise before Sam’s facial expression changed to a much happier and relieved expression.

“Oh yeah.” He said. “You!” He seemed happy to see me but I really couldn’t wrench my gaze from his body. He had perfectly smooth skin; tan and clear.

“Ah… You’re- uhm… Not wearing any top.” I said, blushing, not entirely understanding any feeling going on in my head as my cheeks burned.

“Yeah, bud.” He said, clearly amused. “You’re _wearing_ my top.”

My hair stood on end again as I remembered that I’d put on his jacket, and was now standing in front of him while wearing it.

“I- I am **so** sorry just lemme-” I started as I tried to take it off before he grabbed my wrists to stop me.

“Don’t take it off. It looks really cute on you.”

A million things were set off in my mind all at once. My tail had been pointing straight up for the entire duration of the conversation as I let him gently lead me back inside by my wrists.

He let go and giggled, plucking my keys from the outdoor lock before pulling it closed.

“Sorry if I startled ya with my mean face when I opened the door. People have tried breaking in before and I thought you’d moved to sleep in your room.” He said, his smile beaming back at me.

“Y-yeah. Sorry I was having trouble with the locks.”

“Have you had a shower yet?” He suddenly asked.

“Shower? Oh! The pamphlet-thingy said something about them. Don’t they just pour water on you?” I said, not entirely convinced that it could be anything other than irritating.

“It’s not that simple. You need to use those to stay clean, and they’re actually really warm and nice. You should try one! I’ll look through the clothes they brought in your size and get you something to wear once you get out.”

He took my hand and led me up the stairs. He smirked down at my hesitation. “They really are super nice, trust me.” He ushered me into the bathroom and closed the door. “And I’ll make sure to get you something you’ll look cute in, don’t worry.”

I quickly scanned the bathroom. There was a pretty white toilet next to a wide glass box. I knew from the pamphlet that it was the shower. I’d had baths as a cat, but I don’t think my family ever had a shower. Or if they did, it didn’t look like this. The door to the shower was already open. The other side of the room had two sinks and a lot of counter-space with a giant mirror spanning almost the whole wall, reflecting everything from the waist up.

“Wait, I-” I started as I pulled his hoodie off my body. “I don’t know how to take off… This…” I looked down at my buttoned shirt. A couple of buttons had come undone while I slept, but pulling it apart wasn’t getting it open, even as I made a quick few tries.

He opened the door and quickly walked in.

“Oh, buttons. Yeah, I don’t know why they gave you buttoned pajamas. They look adorable on you but I didn’t get good at buttoning and unbuttoning shirts like that until I’d already been here a couple of months.”

“They don’t send people with just the same pair of pajamas?”

“No, they like to get donated clothes for new people.” He approached me and put his hands on the highest button, undoing it with ease. He smiled up at me. “Easy, right?”

“Y-yeah... “ I stammered as he continued undoing my buttons one by one. I got really self-conscious as I began hearing my own heartbeat in my ears.

“Calm down, cutie.” He said, getting on his knees as he undid the lowest buttons. “The bottoms just slide off so I won’t be helping you with those~” He eyed my pants. I knew we both saw the bulge that formed in them as he stood back up and grabbed the shirt, holding me close as he slid it off of my shoulders. He turned flush and so did I as I felt myself sticking out enough to prod his thick thigh. He looked back up at me as he giggled. “Sorry for teasing you.”

He quickly went over to the shower and turned a knob. Water started loudly splashing against the floor of it as he closed the glass door.

“I’ll put these in the wash.” He said, picking up his sweater and my shirt. We made a second of eye contact before he left, closing the door.

The instant the door was closed I pulled down my pants… There was another covering beneath it. It was black, but I paid no attention to it as I pulled them down, setting free my new penis as it bounced gently out.

I didn’t know how to feel about it. As far as changes to my body went, this one was pretty intense. It was now a big, fleshy stick that stuck straight out. Some skin covered most of it, halting before the very tip. Speaking of the tip, it was… Drooling. I tried to ignore it as I stepped out of my pants and walked into the shower.

It was hot. It was really hot. I reached to touch the knob- but I was scared that if I did I’d fuck it up. So instead of continuing to test the warmth I leaned in all at once; my face scrunching as I felt the water burn my lower back before it rolled down my tail, scalding it. I ground my teeth together for a moment but it slowly began to feel better and better as I got accustomed to it.

I was breathing heavily in the nice, steamy air. I guessed Sam was right. It was nice. I started massaging the water into my body. Actually, this was the first time I’d seen myself fully naked. I began studying myself. I was pretty pale all over… My frame was nice and thin, but my hips were a bit gratuitous. I rotated them side to side, staring in the mirror as it started fogging up. My body looked really different from Sam’s. My skin was about as smooth, but I remembered his nipples were like… They went in. Mine were pretty and pink and poked out. My chest had a lot of freckles... I actually really enjoyed my body. And actually, thinking about Sam…

I really enjoyed his, too.

His pretty face. His round features and soft, soft body. His tan and smooth skin. His gentle smile.

I was interrupted by my cock standing up tall.

I’d never really felt this way about anything before… At least not in this way. Now it was so much more complicated than when I was just a dumb little cat. Now the only thing that was turning me on more than his body was recalling his actions in my head. Cuddling him, him being so patient and so nice. My breathing was getting really heavy.

I looked down at it. The skin was pale but the tip was bright and pink, although I couldn’t see much of it behind the skin. I prodded it. I grasped it. I stroked it once and felt pleasure shoot through me. A shudder all the way down my spine and to the tip of my tail. I stroked it more as I thought about Sam. Thought about how as he pulled my shirt off of my shoulders I could feel my cock pushing into his thigh. I moaned softly.

I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Your clothes are on your bed. There’s a towel in there to dry yourself off with.”

I looked down at my cock. The scare from the knocking made it limp. I was kind of relieved. I didn’t really know how my body worked at the moment, anyway.

I decided to turn off the water. It got a little colder and hotter as I figured out exactly how. Once I managed that I opened the door of the shower; stepping outside. I found the towel easily and dried myself off. I was shocked at how easy it was to dry most of myself, but then immediately reminded of why I didn’t like getting wet as I attempted to dry my hair and tail. I froze as I realized I was going to walk to my bedroom completely naked.

I quickly opened the bathroom door and dashed into my room, hearing Sam in the kitchen downstairs.

As I got into my room I hurried to close the door behind me. Turning around, on my bed I found a fluffy white sweater and some fuzzy black pants. There was also something like what I pulled down after my pants in the washroom, but it was… smaller. It was also softer, though. They were pink. I pulled those on. They cupped my parts tightly together, the fabric hugging them in a way that was pretty pleasing to look at. I pulled on the rest of the outfit. It was really warm. Especially the sweater. It had a really pretty sort of design on it, at least… I did like what Sam chose.

I left my room, stepping down the stairs. I saw Sam on the couch, laying back. There was an empty bowl on one of the tables. Sam looked up at me and smiled honestly. He was wearing another Hoodie. It was similar to his other one, but this one was pink.

“Hey, Ollie.”

“Hey, Sammy.”

There was a moment where he sat there expectantly, before he held open his arms.

I immediately followed through. I was glad he knew I wanted to cuddle. I laid into him. I buried my face in his chest as I snuggled my whole body into his.

“Ollie, there’s some stuff we should talk about.” He started as I felt his voice vibrating his chest. “We only just met, but… I mean… I can tell what we both want.” I nodded without lifting my face from the fresh hoodie. “But I’m not sure it’s entirely appropriate. I mean… I wouldn’t normally feel that way, but…” He lifted my face up, and stared into my eyes. “I _really_ like you.”

“I really like you, too, Sammy… And I don’t think… Doing something like that so fast is bad. I mean, I haven’t been here long… At all. But I know what my body wants to do with you, and my brain is totally behind that idea.”

He brought my face closer to his as our lips met. Instinctively, my eyes fluttered closed. It was sort of like getting pet by his lips, and it made me really happy. It made my heart race. Our lips kept moving over each other, the sound of our mouths hitting my ears. It sounded silly, but kind of nice. I suddenly felt a tongue invade my mouth as my eyes shot open. But as I felt it roll around my mouth my eyes rolled back into my head and my eyes shut again.

I felt our pelvises meet as I instinctively began grinding into him. I felt our members meet each other through our thin clothes. It felt kind of awkward at first but feeling the tension as my dick pushed against the bottom before sliding to the top and then doing the opposite on the way down caused me to break the kiss as I began gently moaning.

Each time I’d break the kiss he’d bring me back in and kiss me harder. Deeper. There was no escape from his mouth as I felt his hand slide into my sweater and grope my bare chest. I didn’t have anything to grope- but the feeling of his hands grabbing at me made me so happy I felt like I could scream. Eventually his hand moved downwards and slipped under my pants. He was groping me through the thin fabric undergarments as I could barely do anything but break the kiss and moan, a strand of drool connecting our bottom lips.

He got up, taking me by the hand and wordlessly leading me to his room. He didn’t turn on the light, but I could see it was messier and smaller than my room. The bed was much smaller, only enough space for one person, with the covers very unmade. He sat down on his bed and pulled down his pants, flopping out his cock. It was longer than mine… Thicker, too. He pushed me down to my knees and cradled my head in his strong but soft hands, rubbing my face into the place where his shaft met his balls. I couldn’t help but breathe deeply, taking in the scent as I began licking and kissing. His skin tasted salty.

It wasn’t long before he got impatient, him gently leaning forward to cup the back of my head, his other hand guiding his penis into my mouth. I didn’t know what to do with it, but I tried sucking. I guess I wasn’t doing a very good job, because he didn’t seem any more satisfied.

“Fuck… Okay, that’s it, I have to fuck you. We’ll practice this stuff later.” He said before he stood up and began taking my clothes off. He pulled my sweater off over my head, and then got on his own knees as he pulled down my pants.

“Wow, you put on the panties. I just put them there because they were all I had. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” He said before kissing my bulge. I didn’t really know what he was talking about, but he pulled those down too and instantly put his mouth over my cock and began taking it in and out of his mouth. My knees went weak as I put my hands on his shoulders just to support myself. I was shaking and he was clearly enjoying making me feel this way, judging by the loud slurping that echoed throughout the small room. He stopped, pulling his mouth off of my member with a loud _pop._

He picked me up and placed me on the bed. He undressed himself and poured something from a tube into his hand and rubbed it all over his dick, getting onto the bed on his knees.

“Relax for me, kitty.”

He said before I felt his thick fingers massaging the outside of my asshole. I bit my bottom lip. It felt strange, and a bit cold, but it felt… Nice. It felt even stranger once I felt him putting pressure with his fingers and slipping them in. He massaged my insides, and I could feel him studying my face as I softly gasped.

“Good kitty. Keep relaxing. Keep relaxed down here.”  
He leaned down and began kissing me, his cock pressed firmly against my asshole. As he put more and more pressure, I felt the tip begin sliding in. Met first with resistance, before my body practically began sucking in the area behind the tip. Gently as he kissed me, his tongue wrestling with mine, he pushed further inside of me. It kept coming in waves. It felt strange, then good, then strange, then amazing, and kept repeating. But it never felt bad. I don’t think anything with Sam could feel bad.

As that thought entered my head the kiss broke and he began thrusting. The whole bed shook, heavy creaks piercing my ears each time I felt him shove further in. Slowly as my body accepted him more and more, the sounds of our bodies meeting joined that sound. Each time he thrusted, there started being a point that made me moan. The tip of his cock was hitting something inside me, deep inside me, that only wanted more. And he provided.

The room got louder and louder as his moans and mine mixed with the cacophony of lovemaking noises, the pressure of his body over mine spreading me more open than I’d ever been before.

“Oliver, I’m getting close..!”

I nodded, but in this context, I wasn’t completely certain what that meant until I felt his full weight on me. He was throbbing and pulsing inside of me. The warmth in my ass spread as I felt him throb on my most sensitive area. We stayed there as I felt him lying on top of me and panting.

“Fuck… You feel so good…”

We laid there for a long time. I kind of lost track of how long it was, just snuggling him into me as He lay exhausted on top of me.

“Hey, uhm…” I started speaking. “My bed is a lot bigger.”

He giggled and pulled himself out of me. (A very strange feeling.)

“You’re right, Oliver. Let’s go there.”

And we did.

And we slept.


End file.
